


RANOM

by genfluidnerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, Errortale, InkTale, Multi, RP, Undertale AU, aftertale, phobiafell, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genfluidnerd/pseuds/genfluidnerd
Summary: i post the chapters when i have the motivation to do things if you see a tag for something that hasn't happened yet trust me it is there for a reason and it will happen eventuallychapter titles by Soaring Wolf#2698 https://soaring-wolf.tumblr.com/ @nineclawsphobiafell, Phobos and Chira belong to meparatale and Paranos belong to ⓋⒺⓃⓄⓍ#1836this is an ongoing rp with some other peopledream, chira, phobos, dream, and blueberry are played by meerror is played by 12animal_lover1823#4531 https://www.deviantart.com/tunanoodlesoupink is played by [QC] [TR] Taylor#3834paranos and orange are played by ⓋⒺⓃⓄⓍ#1836shattered dream is played by ahahah kill me now#5377 https://buynootacoffee.tumblr.com/noot (nightmare) is played by Soaring Wolf#2698 https://soaring-wolf.tumblr.com/ @nineclawsgeno is played by The Weird Papyrus#3249Beats or Little Beats is played by Slug#9276Kin is played by BlueBerry#3646
Relationships: Chira/Paranos, Chiranos, Erink, Error/Ink
Kudos: 1





	RANOM

give me a bit of time and ill post it you can also read it on my wattpad @speaksinCentauri


End file.
